This is Halloween !
by Aegami
Summary: Halloween ne pouvait pas passer sans que je vous écrive quelque chose dessus Donc voila BAM et oui maggle, efficacité, jte sors un OS écrit en 30mn ! Bon pardon, mais pour ma défense il est 1h30 ! Breeef c'est du Brigrim :3 Enjoy !


Plus vite. Il fallait courir plus vite. Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez, il le rattrapait ! Il allait le tuer ! Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et la panique se lisait sur son visage. Son souffle était court. Il devait se cacher, il ne tiendra pas le rythme éternellement. Il ouvrit la porte devant lui, la pièce était sombre. Il plongea sans réfléchir sous le lit situé à sa droite et se tut. Sa respiration saccadée contrastait avec le silence de la nuit. L'avait-il semé ?  
Il resta quelques minutes dans cette position, le cœur battant, guettant chaque bruit suspect. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en claquant. Son souffle se coupa, la sueur perlant sur son front. Il voyait les pieds du tueur marchant doucement à côté de son visage. Un rire malsain retentit tandis que l'homme posait un genou à terre. C'était finit. Un visage baigné de sang apparut en plein milieu de l'écran, articulant doucement « I found you... »

THE END

Bri hurla de terreur, se jetant dans les bras de Grim. Pourquoi avaient-ils décidé de regarder ce film en cette soirée d'Halloween ? Le plus âgé ne pu s'empêcher de sourire légèrement face à la réaction de son colocataire. Ce dernier se décida à fermer l'ordi, les plongeant ainsi dans le noir. Ils restèrent enlacés, en silence, pendant de longues minutes. Bri essayait tant bien que mal de ralentir les battements effrénés de son cœur en se concentrant sur l'odeur apaisante de Grim. Mais son esprit restait hanté par ce visage ensanglanté.

« Greg... Je vais aller dormir, je suis explosé.

-T'es sûr ? répondit-il d'une petite voix  
-Ouai, bonne nuit !  
-C'est ça... »

Cette nuit allait être horrible.

Il était seul dans ce grand lit, ses mains s'agrippant nerveusement aux draps froids. Il aurait tant voulut que Mickael reste dormir avec lui, mais il n'osait pas lui demander. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dormir dans ses bras toute la nuit, partageant ses peurs avec lui afin de les alléger.

Quelques heures plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. Il avait chaud, et très soif. Il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains afin de traverser leur appartement jusqu'à la cuisine.  
Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, regardant à droite et à gauche, par précaution. Guettant chaque bruit, il parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres le séparant de son objectif. Tout d'un coup, le parquet grinça derrière lui. Il sursauta, son cœur ratant un battement. Il se rua dans la chambre de Grim en criant, se jeta dans son lit et remonta la couverture au-dessus de sa tête, sous le regard interrogateur du brun.

« T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Ouiiii ! Enfin... Je sais pas..., il était totalement paniqué  
-Bon, vient, on va voir ce que c'est »

Bri attrapa le bras de son compagnon, qui passa devant lui. Ils marchaient doucement, attentifs. L'interrupteur étant de l'autre côté du couloir, ils devaient réaliser leur petite escapade dans le noir total. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, leur peau brûlant d'une chaleur enivrante. Mais Grim aussi commençait à perdre de son assurance.

« Bri ? C'est un problème si on vérifie demain ? dit-il d'une voix aigüe

-Non pas du tout ! »

Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Grim, courant pratiquement.

« Bon, je suppose que tu vas rester ici cette nuit ?  
-Je peux ?  
-Bien sûr ! »

Le soulagement s'entendait dans sa voix, et puis au fond, cette idée était loin de déplaire à Grim. Bri s'installa entre ses bras, posant sa tête contre son torse. Ici, il se sentait en sécurité. Même dans l'obscurité, il pouvait deviner le regard du brun sur lui. Il tourna la tête afin de le remercier, mais il fut coupé par des lèvres se posant sur les siennes. Toute sa peur s'envola ; il ne restait que Grim et lui. Il glissa sa main derrière la nuque du plus âgé afin d'approfondir leur baiser. Ils se séparèrent finalement à contre cœur, leurs regards perdus l'un dans l'autre, se murmurant par leur langage silencieux des choses que les mots ne pouvaient exprimer. Brioche posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, écoutant les battements de cœur de son bien-aimé, un léger sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Peut-être que cette nuit ne sera pas si horrible finalement.

Voilaaaa j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en com' et à me suivre sur twitter (Aegami_) :3

Bisous !


End file.
